En ella no se puede confiar
by KylieKasane
Summary: South Park está siendo protegida del crimen por el gran Mysterion. Pero Cuándo una chica nueva llega a la escuela, las cosas están por cambiar drásticamente..
1. Prólogo

**_Hola amigas y amigos, soy yo la "adorable" KylieKasane con otro fanfic! _**

**_sé que debería estar continuando "el diario de un chico solitario" ¡Pero tuve esta idea y no pude negarme a escribirla! Lo más posible es que más tarde actualice esa historia, lo siento ^w^'_**

**_Bueno, ojalá les vaya a gustar esto..._**

**_Se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga._**

**_South park no es mío, es de los favoritos del público Trey Parker y Matt Stone._**

**_*se escuchan aplausos* (? .-._**

**_Disfruten.._**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la noche, hora en la que los niños debían ir a sus camas, hora dónde el silencio empezaba a esparcirse, la hora dónde todo era "paz y tranquilidad".

El frío del ambiente estaba más que presente, la brisa nocturna se presentaba con fuerza, casi no había ni un alma paseandose por todo este escenario, caía un poco de nieve, todos podían sentirse perfectamente bien en la seguridad de sus hogares.

Mientras en el punto más alto de aquél pueblo conocido cómo "South Park", Sentado y observando cada detalle de el montañoso lugar con cautela estaba una figura, mejor dicho, un chico.

Aquél muchacho era quién se encargaba de qué todo estuviera en orden, cuándo toda la gente de ese lugar necesitó ayuda, el apareció, y se convirtió en el héroe que todos necesitaban.

Su nombre era "Mysterion", quién evitó miles de tragedias, quién salvó a miles de personas,quién era aclamado por algunos y odiado por otros.

Sin embargo, Mysterion tenía un poder muy peculiar, no volaba, no era súper-veloz, no era súper-fuerte, no tenía súper poderes...solo una simple habilidad que el veía como una maldición.

Era Inmortal.

Si, eso, nada más simple, no importa que tan tortuosa fuera su muerte anterior, resucitaba de la nada.

Además, cómo cada súper héroe tenía a "alguien detrás de la máscara".

Su nombre real era Kenneth McCormick, un chico pobre de 17 años, con dos hermanos y unos padres borrachos, ¿cómo alguien podría pensar que un chico así era esa persona tan admirada?.

Luego de siempre ponerse a observar cómo está el perímetro, Kenny sólo decide qué es hora de irse a casa, a descansar para asistir a la escuela de forma habitual.

Así era su vida, Kenny el pervertido de Día y Mysterion el héroe de Noche.

* * *

_**Esta es solo una introducción corta ^w^.**_

_**La verdadera historia comienza desde el próximo capítulo. **_

_**:D espero que les vaya a gustar. **_

_**Son libres de cambiar de chapter!**_

_**OwOwOwOwO**_


	2. La Chica Nueva

_**ok ok, Tomen asiento, pónganse cómodos y ahora sólo disfruten!.**_

_**Y espero no lo odien (?**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO.**

**La Chica Nueva. **

Era un día completamente normal, Kenny estaba en los pasillos hablando con sus tres amigos más cercanos:

Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman.

Este último no le caía tan bien, pero seguía siendo su amigo.

En ese momento un chico rubio de ojos celestes se les acercó rápidamente.

"¡Chicooos!¡Chicooos!"-Decía aquél muchacho.

"¿Qué sucede Butters?"-Dijo Stan Confundido.

"¡No me van a creer!"-Decía emocionado.

"¡Butters sólo dilo!"-Dijo Cartman muy molesto, nada nuevo en él.

"B-Bueno, ¡Llegó u-una chica nueva a la escuela!"-Terminó de decir Butters.

"¿Enserio?"-Preguntó Kyle.

"Ajá"-dijo Butters asintiendo.

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?¡Vamos a conocerla!"-Dijo Kenny.

Kyle y Stan rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Butters llevó a los chicos por los pasillos hasta que vieron a la " famosísima" Chica hablando con Wendy, ella era rubia ceniza, con el cabello hasta los hombros y unas chasquillas de lado izquierdo, de ojos cafés y piel morena, estaba vestida con una chaqueta Rosa fuerte, guantes verde claro, jeans azules ajustados y zapatillas verdes.

"Se vé simpática"-dijo Kyle.

"Si."-dijo Stan.

"Claramente es una minoría"-Dijo Cartman hastiado.

"De todas formas está buena, sería entretenido..bueno, saben a que me refiero"-Dijo Kenny riendo un poco.

"Kenny, eres asqueroso."-dijo Kyle dándole un codazo.

"¿Y sabes cómo se llama?"-Le preguntó Stan a Butters.

"N-no."-respondió este otro frotando sus nudillos.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, todos se dirigieron a sus salones de clases correspondientes.

al entrar al salón, la maestra presentó a la chica de la que se hablaba hace un rato.

"Bueno ella es...eh.."-dijo la maestra.

"Valentina"-dijo la muchacha Algo avergonzada.

"Eso, muy bien señorita, puede sentarse."

Ella obedeció y se dirigió a sentarse algo incómoda, ya qué todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

"Su nombre es extraño"-se escuchó a un chico decir.

"Ajá"-dijo otro.

El día pasó extremadamente rápido, y cuándo cayó la noche...

Kenny hizo lo de costumbre, se vistió de Mysterion y se dispuso a vigilar el pueblo, el ahora trabajaba sólo. Sus amigos se habían aburrido de jugar a los "Héroes", pero para él nunca fue un juego, era ayudar a las demás personas, y sobre todo, hacer el pueblo más seguro para su hermanita Karen, ella era su prioridad, y en especial ahora, ella era toda una señorita y el pueblo era más grande, y un pueblo más grande significaba más delincuencia.

Normalmente todo suele ser muy tranquilo, pero esa noche, algo llamó la atención del joven chico enmascarado.

Una patrulla policial estaba en plena persecución, Mysterion saltó de techo en techo hasta alcanzar ha divisar lo qué perseguían los policías.

Y lo qué vió lo sorprendió un poco..

* * *

**_Ok ok es un asco de fanfic, lo sé xD _**

**_Porfin me incluí en un fanfic (/._.)/ yey (?_**

**_Ok ok ok...perdón por no seguir el fanfic de Kevin. _**

**_Pero tenía este ideado y...bueno...yo soy especial TuT._**

**_Espero que les guste :c (?_**

**_Bye, hasta pronto... ^u^_**


	3. Una Nueva Amenza

_**holaaaa lo sé, lo sé el cap. Anterior estuvo muy incompleto. **_

_**¡Pero tengo mis razones! D: bueno a mi OC no la describí del todo bien porqué quise hacerla algo misteriosa, y que su personalidad se vaya descubriendo de a poco, y lamento lo corto de los caps. Es que Desde el teléfono cuesta medir lo largo de un fanfic. Pero este chapter será más largo.**_

_**El fanfic de Kevin me cuesta actualizarlo, pero lo haré pronto.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y los responderé desde ahora al final de cada Cap. ¿ok?.**_

_**Bien, no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que disfruten.**_

**_(:3)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

**Una Nueva Amenaza. **

Vió a una persona corriendo extremadamente rápido, llevándole un poco de ventaja a la patrulla, Mysterion nunca había visto a alguien correr así, no era súper ultra mega veloz pero si era rápido para ser un humano.

Esa persona se dió media vuelta con rapidez, se le alcanzó a a ver una máscara blanca que cubría todo su rostro y luego, lanzó una especie de polvo brillante y desapareció.

Los policías detuvieron la patrulla y miraron a todos lados desorientados, pero a nuestro proprotagonista no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, el conocía bien el truco de "Distraer y Huir".

Mientras los policías hablaban entre ellos muy shockeados, Mysterion sólo le atinó a ver un pequeño callejón sin salida a la esquina de la calle, "Bingo"- pensó.

Fue de la forma más sigilosa que pudo hacia ese lugar, cruzando la calle con cautela y sin ser visto, le sorprendía lo tontos y despistados que podían llegar a ser las autoridades de aquél lugar algunas veces.

Pero al entrar en dicho callejón no vió absolutamente nada, no había ni rastro que aquella persona hasta que..

"Hey"-Mysterion se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan repentinamente a sus espaldas, sólo atinó a darse la vuelta y encarar a quién sea que fuera.-"Estabas siguiendome. ¿no?"- era una voz femenina, Él la miró de pies a cabeza, definitivamente era una chica, llevaba unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una capucha de color café y la característica máscara blanca con un patrón raro en ella.

"Mira, No sé quién eres pero.."

"Te hice una pregunta. ¿Me estabas siguiendo O NO?"-Dijo muy exigente.

"Si, Si estaba siguiendote. ¿Contenta?"-contestó algo molesto.

"Bueno, pues no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo."-El no podía ver su expresión, pero sabía que estaba molesta.

Rodó los ojos. -"Lo único que me interesa es saber porqué la policía de te perseguía"-Dijo decidido.

"No lo sé. Talves..por jugar con esto"-Sacó una pistola, su tono de voz era juguetón.

"¿¡Heriste a Alguien!?"-preguntó sorprendido y molesto el ojiceleste.

"Sólo a las personas indicadas"-dijo con una risa algo perturbadora la chica enmascarada.

"¡Eres una..."

"Relájate, no es para tanto, son un par de vidas, nada más ¿Qué problema hay?".

"¡¿Estás Loca?!"-Dijo el enfadado.

"No, en verdad, nunca eh estado más cuerda"-empezó a jugar con el arma en sus manos.

"No dejaré que sigas hiriendo a más gente inocente"-Formó un puño.

"Ooh estoy tan asustada"-dijo con sarcasmo y luego se rió.-"¿Qué es lo qué me haría un chico que usa la ropa interior por afuera?".- se burló.

"Esto"-Mysterion estuvo por darle un puñetazo, pero ella fue más ágil y lo detuvo con una mano.

"¿Eso es todo lo qué tienes?"-Dijo dándole una patada directamente al pecho y alejándolo.

Mysterion resistió la acción de la muchacha, ni siquiera el profesor caos le había hecho ese daño con una patadita.

Mysterion volvió a atacar, pero no importaba que ataque fuese, esa chica tenía unos reflejos bastante increíbles, después de estar un largo rato peleando ella lo volvió a alejar.

"Bueno, Bueno, me divertí mucho, pero ya debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer."-Sacó una bolsita de tela, la abrió y metió la mano, luego sólo le tiró un poco del contenido en la cara a Mysterion, resultando ser ese polvo brillante y luego desapareciendo.

Mysterion frunció el entrecejo.

Esa chica no solo era más ágil qué él, eso era lo de menos, esa chica ahora solo representaba un peligro para la seguridad nocturna de aquél pueblito, por lo tanto, había una nueva amenaza de la que tenía que defender a Karen.

Mysterion solo se fue a su casa enfadado, entró por la ventana de su cuarto en silencio, su habitación estaba muy deacuidada, manchas por doquier, unos pósters playboy, pintura desgastada, etc...

Se cambió la ropa, y se acostó sólo con la ropa interior puesta, ya que..bueno, como ya se dijo, el es pobre.

Pero no podía dormir bien del todo, esa chica de Máscara rara seguía suelta, podía hacer de todo allí afuera.

Después de años, su pueblo volvía a estar en peligro.

...

Al día siguiente, Kenny despertó con ojeras, no había sido una buena noche, Kenny estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, fue a desayunar, no sin antes ponerse su típico anorak.

"Buenos Días Kenny"-Dijo una chica castaña de ojos verdes, sonriendo amorosamente.

"Buenos Días Karen"-le correspondió el gesto.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"-Preguntó la jovencita.

Mientras ellos conversaban su hermano Kevin y su padre peleaban por cualquier pendejada y su madre trataba de separarlos.

"Bien, Bien, ¿y tú?"-Obviamente era una mentira, pero no podía preocupar a su pequeña hermanita.

"Bien, Gracias por preguntar"-dicho esto se escuchó una botella rompiendose, nada grave, solo qué Kevin había lanzado una botella.

Estas eran las mañanas normales de Kenny.

Kenny al terminar el desayuno, se dirigió a Karen, le dió un beso en la frente, se despidió y se fue a la escuela de forma habitual.

...

Ya en la escuela, saludó a Stan, no pudo saludar a Kyle ni a Cartman, porqué esos dos ya se estaban peleando.

"¡cállate culón!"-Dijo Kyle.

"¡Pudrete Kahl!"-Dijo Cartman.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?"-preguntó Kenny a Stan.

"Pasa qué Cartman le dijo a Kyle qué hicieran una campaña para eliminar a las menorías de aquí, ya qué solo sirven para bajar la situación económica del país y..."-Respondió tomandose el puente de la nariz.

"Y Kyle le respondió que eso era racismo y luego Cartman insistió que no lo era y empezaron a pelear ¿no?"-dijo Kenny sabiendo de memoria la rutina.

Stan asintió con la cabeza, en ese instante, apareció Valentina caminando por los pasillos, con muchos libros en sus brazos y un papelito en su mano, cuando no se dió cuenta y chocó con Kenny.

Todos los libros se cayeron precipitadamenre al suelo.

"¡Lo siento!"-Gritó ella, mientras empezaba a recoger todos libros.

"¿Lo ves? Las minorías sólo causan desastres"-Dijo Cartman a Kyle, recibiendo cómo respuesta un puñetazo de su parte.-"¡Heyy!"

"¿Te ayudo con eso?"-Preguntó Kenny agachandose.

"...bueno..."-dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

Kenny empezó a recoger algunos libros, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno de los tres muchachos, Kenny era así.

"Gracias..."-dijo con ya todos los libros recogidos.

"No es nada"-Dijo Kenny.

"¿Adonde vas con todo eso?"-preguntó Stan.

"A guardarlo en mi nuevo casillero"-Explicó Valentina.

"¿y sabes dónde está ubicado?"-Preguntó Kyle.

"Ese es el problema"-Respondió Valentina.

"¿Entonces cómo sabes cuál es tu casillero?"-volvió a preguntar Stan.

Valentina solo le entregó un papel a Stan.

"**P2-C13. **" leyó Stan.

Kyle pensó un poco..-"Este es tu casillero"-dijo tocando el qué tenía a un lado.

"..¿Sabes los números exactos de los casilleros?"-preguntó incrédula.

Kyle asintió cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"...wow"-dijo la chica sorprendida-"bueno..si no les importa, quiero guardar mis cosas en mi nuevo casillero"-Sonrió amablemente.

"Claro"-dijo Stan y los cuatro se alejaron de ahí dejando a la chica sola.

"¿¡Qué carajo!?¡Ayudaron a esa cosa!"-Dijo Cartman molesto.

"No es una 'cosa' es una chica Culón."-Respondió Kyle igual de molesto.

"Bueno,¿saben? si se van a poner maricas y a ayudar a esa 'chica' entonces ¿Porqué no usan cartelitos en el pecho que digan 'ojojo somos maricas y ayudamos menorías'"-Respondió Cartman hastiado.

"Dios Cartman, no es para tanto"-respondió Stan.

"Si, solo la ayudamos un poco"-Dijo Kenny.

"Pero la ayudaron, y ella creerá que la quieren cerca, y capaz nunca se valla, tenga hijos y el pueblo se infeste de inmigrantes".-respondió Cartman, exagerando cómo de costumbre.

Kyle, Kenny y Stan rodaron los ojos.

"Cartman"-Dijo Stan.

"Eres un Imbécil"-terminó de decir Kyle.

"Piensen lo que quieran, no me interesa la opinión de tres maricas como ustedes"-Dijo Cartman mandando a sus 'amigos' a la mierda y alejandose de allí.

"¿Porqué nos seguimos juntando con él?"-Preguntó Stan.

"Es lo mismo qué me eh preguntado por años"-Respondió Kenny.

Kyle y Stan asintieron.

...

Mientras tanto Valentina terminó de ordenar sus cosas.

Cerró el casillero y se puso a mirar a Kenny disimuladamente, sonrió de lado por un segundo y luego volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

_**jojojo no se lo esperaban (?**_

_**Logré arreglar lo largo del fanfic.**_

_**ok ok hora de responder comentarios**_

_**Luis Carlos:Ok es que amo la temática de súper héroes (es mi pecado (?) Y también lamento lo incompleto del capítulo anterior, pero espero haber arreglado ese detalle, creo que es muy obvio que no era Caos (? XD.**_

_**Coyote Smith: ja gracias, y siempre quise escribir un fanfic conmigo incluida.**_

_**Spody El Jarcor:Gracias por leer xD ^u^.**_

_**Gazajar: Gracias ^w^ es que cómo ya dije siempre quise estar dentro de uno de mis fics, ¿Enserio? Lo lamento xD ¡Besos! -3-.**_


End file.
